


Trouble

by cosmic_llin



Category: Doctor Who, Star Trek
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Podfic Available, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-27
Updated: 2012-02-27
Packaged: 2017-10-31 19:50:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/347755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmic_llin/pseuds/cosmic_llin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor is exasperated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trouble

'Mel!' the Doctor yelled. 'Mel, what the blazes is this?'  
  
Mel was in her room. He heard her shoes clatter along the corridor as she approached.  
  
'There's no need to shout!' she was saying indignantly. 'I know I should have asked you first but you were busy, and it was so cute that I couldn't resist, and anyway I thought you liked...'  
  
She stopped short when she reached him.  
  
'Oh,' she said.  
  
The floor of the console room was a mass of softly cooing balls of fur.  
  
'But I only bought _one_!' she said.  
  
He glared at her.  
  
'On the bright side, we've plenty of space?' she said, with a hopeful smile.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Podfic: Trouble](https://archiveofourown.org/works/634554) by [shinyjenni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinyjenni/pseuds/shinyjenni)




End file.
